


Our Brother Zayn

by sweethaven



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, billboard awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaven/pseuds/sweethaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Brother Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk zayn/liam's personalities that well or like the way they'd act in such a situation tho Im just not over the awards

Liam stumbles into his hotel room, laughter and the taste of alcohol on his tongue. The time is definitely past midnight, and instead of possibly tripping on the way to nightstand, he just digs out his phone to check. He squints against the glare and groans while turning down the brightness. Though, instead of looking at the time, a message from a few hours ago catches his attention.

 **Zayn:**  im not evn in the band anymore m8. u dnt hve to do tht

Liam sways on his feet, and before considering any other way to deal with this situation, he's dialed Zayn's number and is listening to the ringing intently.

"Liam? ....What's up?" A familiar voice, though decidedly more groggy than usual, answers.

"I just, I wanted-" Liam stutters as he suddenly realizes he must of woken Zayn up. He feels blood rushing to his face, the alcohol in him making him panic. What was he thinking calling at this time? He should apologize and--

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. What are you calling about?" Zayn's voice is much clearer, also clearer is the concern basically dripping from it.

"Um, I. About your text, it's just," Liam takes a deep breath. "You may not be in the band anymore, I know, but that doesn't mean we aren't still best mates? I-- We all still care about you." There's the feeling of the cold wood of the door on his back, and Liam notices he apparently slid down to sit on the floor.

There's silence on the line for a good minute 

"I know." Liam hears a faint chuckle, "Though, I don't think the rest of them really liked your shout-out." 

"I don't care, they can deal." He says, suprised how much he means it.

"Me neither." Zayn's voice is still airy with laughter and Liam can feel a warm feeling rising in him too. It's quiet again, but a nice kind of quiet.

"You know, I missed talking to you, I miss.. I miss you." Liam tries to catch the words before they leave his mouth, but he's left biting his lip and listening to Zayn's breathing hitch.

"I know, Liam, I know." Zayn sighs, but Liam can hear his smile, "I miss you, too." Liam drops his head against the door, content. 

They talk more, not about anything important. All topics of Zayn leaving or how far apart they are, aren't brought up, and it's nice, Liam thinks.

~~~

He wakes up with a hangover and a faint memory of falling asleep to Zayn's singing. Then, even on the cold hardwood floor, Liam feels warm again. 

**Author's Note:**

> like it?? ziam is real and tbh this went in a different direction than I thought but ok


End file.
